


[翻译]举杯同庆 | Raise a Glass

by Simow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, Gen, One Shot, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan traditions, mild kakavege & it's super subtle though
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simow/pseuds/Simow
Summary: 贝吉塔想恢复赛亚传统，且惊讶地发现自己并不介意同伴加入。





	[翻译]举杯同庆 | Raise a Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raise a Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718449) by [AubergineInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubergineInk/pseuds/AubergineInk). 



> 此文译自AubergineInk的“Raise a Glass”  
> This work is translated from Raise a Glass, by AubergineInk  
> 连接如下 Link below：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718449

一.

此地满目疮痍，只有一具光秃秃的飞船残骸，暗示着这里几小时前曾有过战斗。但贝吉塔在天上就认出了这片区域。果不其然，他发现了库尔德王的遗骸，就在他们丢下他的地方。

对库尔德王的残躯他自然没有兴趣，但这里有些别的什么。弗利萨的尸体没被留下，但他知道，暴君的DNA，那最后残留的可憎微尘都散落在这片区域里了。这里没有他的尸体，但能确定弗利萨再也不会复活了。

他降落到一块石头上，尽可能靠近弗利萨被摧毁的地点。他曾经的敌人——曾经的施虐者、他的旧 _主人_ ——终于毙命了。一天前，就在这个地方，有个陌生人再次盗走了他与生俱来的权利；抢走了他第二次复仇的机会。

然而就算遗留在世上的族人已如此的少了，他竟开始觉得人还是太多了。

贝吉塔抽出一只装着黑色酒液的瓶子，坐回石头上。照传统来说，应该有一瓶战士的葡萄酒，要是没的话，也可以用打败的敌人那抢来的饮料。不过酿造战士酒的方法已和别的赛亚传统一起永远消逝了；而在这宇宙里，也不会再有人能逼他喝这种弗利萨族的腐臭酒了。在船上的那么多年，那是他为数不多的安慰之一。但这样的日子也总算到头了。

然而，这种奇怪的自由感似乎并不真实，他还从没真正地自由过。虽然在某种角度来说，作为小男孩时的他一定曾体验过自由；但即使如此，也有某种力量把他推向了弗利萨，走向奴役，走向他曾经的生活。

也许这只是另一种人造自由，是旅程中停下来的一站。

他拔掉瓶塞，喝了一大口，几秒后因袭上喉咙的缓缓烧灼感而皱眉，不过他没有咳。在最黑暗的战斗后，他喝得更糟了。

战斗仪式是他以前从未参加过的传统，虽然在传统和别的一些东西一并消失前，他还模糊地记着父亲把酒洒到地面。他注意到那巴和拉蒂兹在战斗完后往往会消失，这暗示着他们不愿放弃这一传统。但这没有意义。这传统只针对伟大的战斗、光荣的战斗，他们为弗利萨做的工作毫无荣誉可言。

他已好久没关心过那种荣誉了。

这场战斗并不光荣，这甚至不属于他。战斗结束得太快，胜利的机会——他的救赎——被别人夺走了。但是，击败弗利萨（就算不是由他亲手）也是值得肯定的。

他错过了弗利萨的第一次败北，令他如鲠在喉，那是场无法释怀、苦乐参半的胜利。但他不会再错失这次机会了。

也许这次，少许的传统能让这件事上道吧。

痛饮一口后，的后脑勺隐隐地刺痛起来。这酒比他想的还要烈，不过对现在来说很合适。

他站着，摇动酒瓶，把浑浊的棕色酒水洒在土地上。围了尽可能宽的一个圈。弗利萨所剩的只有微粒了，包裹在万物与虚无中，如无形的寄生虫。这种想法令他寒毛直竖。

在某个疯狂的瞬间，他似乎看到那些微粒聚回一起，在他面前重组，熟悉的双眼烧灼他的灵魂。

但没有，土还是土，石头还是石头。就在一码远的地方，库尔德王支离破碎的尸体依旧毫无生气，犹如其他的尸体一样。

他又再闷了口酒，这次他喝得更享受了，并期待那股灼烧感。

左边有股熟悉的气靠近了，烦得他头皮发麻，果然不出所料，还能是谁呢。那家伙就不能让他在平静中好好享受会奢侈吗？

一会后悟空降落了，他对贝吉塔不冷不热地挥了挥手，贝吉塔没回头。那个白痴。

“嘿，贝吉塔。”

“你来这干什么？”他吼道。

悟空挠挠脑袋，好像自己也搞不清楚。“我…我也不知道。我只觉得我该来这里。”

贝吉塔很想嘲笑一把。想想看，这个一丁点赛亚本能都没留的家伙，在这倒霉的破星球上呆了二十多年，倒被这传统召过来了。

他一动不动地打开了瓶子，悟空盯着他。“我…我不喝酒。”

“喝，不然就滚回你可悲的人类家庭，”贝吉塔回呛道，对他摇摇瓶子。“你要么用正确的方式去做，要么留我个清静。”他心中的很大一部分期望另一个赛亚人会去选更简单的选项，但当悟空最终伸手接过瓶子时，另外那小部分的他被感动了，甚至还有丝高兴。

对传统来说，一个人的庆祝并不光荣。

“那你为什么在这里？”悟空问，坐在刚刚贝吉塔坐过的石头上。试着抿了一口酒，在烧到喉咙时呛了起来，他的脸皱成一团。可悲，不过倒也不难预料。

“我们的民族有个传统，”贝吉塔说，拿起酒杯又闷了一口。他的头现在嗡鸣不停，但离真正喝醉还很远，而悟空的天真刺激到了他。“ **战斗仪式** 。为倒下的敌人喝最后一杯，如果战斗时间很长而且我们赢了的话。”他把瓶子递了过去。

“喔。”悟空说，接过来又喝了一口，比上次喝的多了点，没有咳。“你常常这么做么？”

“不，”贝吉塔回道。坐到了相邻的石头边。远到悟空的气不会烦扰他，但还是能够到瓶子的距离。这块石头也比悟空的要高一点，至少这次他能俯视悟空。“以前还没有打败过值得举行这仪式的敌人。”

“啊，”悟空说，观察起这片区域，好像才意识到他们在哪里。“所以这场战斗值得？”

“这是场持续了很长时间的战斗。”贝吉塔感到头有点晃了，但他无视这点。

“我该在这吗？”悟空问，“这个赛亚仪式需要一个人举行吗？”

贝吉塔没有解释这点，照传统，最后的一杯应伴有宴会与音乐，一群吵吵闹闹的士兵抬起战斗中杀得最出色的战士，还有一轮又一轮的战斗歌谣，传颂过去的战斗故事。他没去解释这些，在他父亲的时代，这就像是与这场战争中的其他兄弟一起分享胜利，也是在承认值得尊敬的对手。

“你想怎样就怎样。”他最后说。

 

二.

这一次，贝吉塔带了酒杯，还有一瓶地球葡萄酒，那至少比起弗利萨那次喝的烈酒要更接近传统。虽然他不怎么喝酒，也不会跟地球人一起喝，但还是学了点地球人的习惯，并对他们红酒的有了一定的了解。他喜欢这酒如血般鲜艳的红；这和他们民族的那暗中带红的葡萄酒有点像，虽然质地和口感并不一样。

对这次来说，选择较淡的质地和口感也比较妥当。沙鲁之战和弗利萨的截然不同。这不是场对终身奴役与怨恨的绝顶战斗，但又绝非微不足道。尽管，他又一次在战争中被剥夺了应有的权利（这让他痛苦，他的骄傲被燃烧殆尽）这次的胜利还是令人满意。虽然他喜欢更直接的胜利，但和其他战士一起击败敌人依旧算是种荣耀。他从战斗中退败，胜利被别人盗走，但当连可悲的人类战士都加入战斗时，他几乎做不到像懦夫一样袖手旁观。

而且，虽然他不愿承认，他儿子的死——即使是一场容易逆转的死亡——也让他很郁闷。死亡是生命的一部分，即使对赛亚人来说总来得过早。他内心深处还是埋怨着，特兰克斯的这么轻易战败的原因正反映在他身上——这个问题也许能通过改进训练的方式来预防。他有可能在哪里疏忽了，才让那孩子即使在精神屋里和他训练了整整一年，却还保留了软弱的一面。

无论如何，用玻璃杯更适合这孩子，不对，这些孩子。

特兰克斯是心甘情愿来的，尽管他的眼神闪烁着好奇和不信任。贝吉塔喜欢这种眼神，虽然他永远不会承认。不过卡卡罗特的那个小鬼，是贝吉塔被迫从离他家数英里捡柴火的森林里抢过来的。多亏那光辉灿烂的气，不然那孩子会很难找。就算是和平的日子，他的气对贝吉塔来说还是太耀眼了。

这孩子抗议过，但很显然他早就习惯被沉默寡言的外星人从日常生活中拽出来，所以他也算心甘情愿地来的。

这个战场没什么可看的。新闻车来了又走，将光荣救世主的消息传给天真的地球人。当然，这里没留下什么尸体。

“我们为什么来这？那个……贝吉塔…先生？”降落后，卡卡罗特的孩子问道。

贝吉塔走向一堆露出来的岩石群，用一记精准的气弹吹飞了边上的碎石。

“闭嘴，”他边说边摆好玻璃杯。“做这事不需要说话。”

“呃，但是，是要做什么…”特兰克斯插嘴。老天，他们俩都踮起脚围着他。不过这也算理所当然，至少有人对他表示了应有的尊重。

“我们是赛亚人，”贝吉塔说，注视着三个酒杯。他和他的儿子一整杯，而那个小崽子是四分之一杯。“我们要以赛亚人的方式纪念胜利。”

他递出酒杯。

“呃，”悟饭结结巴巴地说，“这是酒吗？我很确定妈妈不喜欢我喝酒…”

贝吉塔眯起眼睛，“那你觉得不听我的话又会怎样？”

悟饭脸色发白，贝吉塔看得出他在权衡内心的恐惧。他更怕谁？妈妈，还是那个威风凛凛的曾经的敌人？奇怪的是，这孩子即使展现了那么令人印象深刻的非凡力量，却依旧如此温顺。

贝吉塔对他摇了摇酒杯。“孩子，你的爸爸尊重这项传统，你应该也是。”

这起作用了。孩子脸上所有的抗拒消失了。虽然他还是很犹豫，并在提到他的父亲后愁云满布，但他不再抵抗并接过了杯子。

贝吉塔把酒杯递给特兰克斯，对方一言不发接下了，尽管他困惑的表情说明了很多问题。

我希望他们不会习惯于过多的关注，贝吉塔想。

他考虑过是不是该一个人来这。但呼唤其他赛亚人（就算是年幼的，感情丰富的脆弱混血）一起来的本能太难抗拒。尽管他恨于承认，在弗利萨的战斗仪式上他其实很欣赏卡卡罗特的出现。就算只剩下影子，传统依旧是传统。

他们坐在石头上，贝吉塔往地面撒了大量的酒，然后坐到最高的石头上。

“一般来说，还应该有把酒浇到尸体上的步骤，”他说。

他们点头。贝吉塔豪饮了一大口，孩子们只是呆呆坐着，他指示说：“喝吧，不会喝死的。”给这些战士找个尿不湿的借口。

特兰克斯是第一个试尝的，就算不喜欢那味道，他至少也隐藏的很好。毕竟，他实际上已经成年了。这不可能是他第一次喝酒。尤其他并没像贝吉塔那样经历过一个暴力的时代。

悟饭则犹豫得多。他抿了一小口，脸因为苦涩皱成一团，简直是多年前他父亲的翻版。贝吉塔没想到这比喻会让他有种细小的刺痛感。

卡卡罗特，他也应该在这里。那蠢货死的毫无意义，毫无必要，让贝吉塔感到讽刺。卡卡罗特，和他那不必要的自我牺牲。第一，他把沙鲁传送到别的世界，在这过程中一起被炸死。第二，出于某种预防危险的荒谬逻辑，他还拒绝复活。说些好像没了他的地球会更好的话，就算他其实就在这里长大。

还有一点，他骗了贝吉塔，又一次从他应得的复仇之战中逃走。

他应该在这里，为这个时刻，为履行这传统。

贝吉塔从他带来的包里拿出了第四个玻璃杯，将剩余的酒全倒进去，满了半个杯子，他把酒杯放在悟饭身边的地上。

“为阵亡战士的奠酒，”当悟饭困惑地望向他时，他说。这孩子一扫阴云，微笑了。贝吉塔可不习惯直面这种表情，他背过身，皱起眉头。这孩子太像他的父亲了，那么快就能摆脱恐惧与悲伤，并切回率真的笑脸。

他不想去喜欢这孩子。悟饭的本性让他恼火，那么——不赛亚人；然而尽管他所有的弱点几乎都不可原谅，他却有如此强大的力量。战胜沙鲁并不轻松，人人都该以他为荣。如果说战斗违背了他的本性，那他也已接受了挑战并克服了它。贝吉塔可以尊敬他的这一点，尽管有点勉强。

“伟大的战斗需要被铭记，”贝吉塔说着，又喝了一大口他的酒。总会有更多战斗的。他并不寄期望于（不，他根本 _不希望_ ）战争会在某天真正终结。战斗是他们的天性。在宇宙的本质中，也许你能从中看出点哲学道理（他们所相信的，难道不就是宇宙永恒地处于争斗中吗？），而地球提供了个临时喘息处。战斗仪式不仅是对战争结束的庆祝；也是对冲突之间短暂喘息的认可。

值得表扬的是，孩子们安静地坐着，默默喝完了剩余的酒。

 

三.

他在抵达之前就探到了他们的气，考虑要不要回去算了；但既然他探到了他们，他们也能探到他，而撤退是懦弱的。

这里不是‘那个’战场，因为战场所在已改变过很多次，最后终结于另一个世界。但这依旧是一个战场，这是他一度死去的地方。

死，如同卡卡罗特多年以前，死于最后看起来是不必要的自我牺牲。虽然在当时是个好主意。但若再来一次，他还是会这么做。那算是软弱吗？他曾这么想过，不过在那么多事发生后，他不再确信了。

他们在等他，降落时这显得很明显。卡卡罗特在弹坑中央弄了堆篝火，火边摆着几个折椅，无聊又容易分神。另一边有个折叠桌，上面放着生肉，悟饭已做好了生火烧烤的准备。他的儿子也在那里，和卡卡罗特最小的那小鬼在一起。这里只有赛亚人。

“嗨，贝吉塔。”他降落时，悟空招呼道，就像是他们约好了在这见面一样。“来得正是时候，我们差不多准备好了。”

“准备好了？”贝吉塔有点恼火。这种布置不像他之前的任何一次仪式，他怀疑地打量着卡卡罗特和他的大儿子。

“嗯！”悟空望向天空，对空气说，“无论何时都行，界王神。”

当然没有回应，至少贝吉塔听不到，但突然间悟空面前出现了几个箱子。其他人笑了，然后开始开酒瓶。

“怎么回事？”贝吉塔吼道，想乘着还有时间赶紧逃跑。

“我叫了点场外支援。”悟空说，递给他杯子。贝吉塔什么也没说就接了过来，虽然心中有点不安。他让悟空倒满，粘稠辛酸的液体滑入高脚杯，那股气味有种奇怪的熟悉感。

“这是什么？”

“喝就是了，”悟空笑着。

他怀疑地皱起鼻子，谨慎地尝了口。

苦涩，但丰厚又浓郁，犹如品尝一块黑巧克力，余味有泥土的味道。他仿佛回到了奇怪星球的篝火边，父亲狂吠般的笑声自耳边传来，还有尸横遍野战场上的腥臭。

“你是怎么……？”

“我有我的人脉，”悟空又笑了，把酒递给孩子们。两个小孩是四分之一杯，对于把这样的小孩也包括在仪式中，贝吉塔有种古怪的强烈印象。他还是个孩子时也常常被纳入仪式，不过一般来说，在多数星球上酒比当地的水更要安全，而且赛亚人也不会像地球人一样溺爱儿童，更别提在战场上了。但他依旧对悟空敢惹恼这些孩子的妈感到惊讶。

他眼光犀利地望着孩子们，卡卡罗特耸耸肩。“你说过要么以赛亚人的方式来，要么不做。”

贝吉塔很惊讶，他居然还记得。

“这么多……大于必要的了。”贝吉塔坐到了其中一把椅子上。

“哦，这还没完呢。”悟空说。他打开其中一个箱子，取出一把很长的拨弦乐器，很像地球的吉他。贝吉塔已经很久没见过这个乐器了，连它叫什么都忘了，说不定他根本就不知道，但这把乐器在父亲的战场庆祝中经常出现。令他更惊讶的是，悟空居然熟练地扫了下弦。

孩子们围成一个圈，悟饭分发了烤肉和蔬菜串，悟空唱起了贝吉塔很多年没听过的赛亚民谣。他看着另一个纯血赛亚人拨弦的手指；很久以前，他也曾学过怎么熟练弹奏那首特别的曲子，虽然他早把这一切都忘得一干二净了。

卡卡罗特唱的并不好，不过这首歌说的成分比唱的要多，而他那粗糙的音色也挺适合。贝吉塔恍惚地听到记忆中的很多人在合唱着，酒杯高高举起。他突然意识到所有这些声音的主人都已死去，所有人，除了仅剩下围在他身边的那四个。

悟空唱完后，惬意的寂静油然而生。悟饭和两个孩子们满脸渴望，贝吉塔不禁猜测他们脑中的赛亚民族会是怎样的形象。悟空笑的调皮又坦率，他在试着搞懂贝吉塔的反应。

“你今天真是充满惊喜啊，卡卡罗特。”贝吉塔说，试着维持他那一贯尖酸刻薄的语调。然而他的话听起来半是讽刺，半是真诚，不再是那么严肃了。

“我在冥界可不只是训练，”悟空说。这让贝吉塔脑中浮现出一幅画面：卡卡罗特弓着身子拿着琴，试着笨拙地弹奏简单的旋律。这笨蛋不像是有演奏天赋的样子，他肯定有练习……好吧，至少贝吉塔形容不出来。

“再说了，”悟空又说，“我觉得我是从贝吉特那里得到这首歌的。”他轻轻点了下贝吉塔的前额，对方气恼地拍回他的手。悟空大笑，这家伙怎么总能那么容易就笑出来？

“你愿意接受这个荣誉吗？”悟空递上快空了的瓶子，贝吉塔站起身，把剩下的液体倒进了篝火，火舌劈啪作响窜上天空。其他的赛亚人吼了声，再照着贝吉塔的样子喝了一大口酒。他自豪地注意到自己的儿子并没因酒的苦味退缩，尽管悟天和悟饭都露出了几乎一模一样的惊讶表情。卡卡罗特没什么反应，他只是一大口闷光了酒并举起杯子，空的，再举高在火堆上方，眼睛盯着贝吉塔。哼，他都忘了传统中还有这部分了，卡卡罗特是怎么知道的？

他们一起摔碎了杯子，碎片在火中飞舞。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢@不是CH 帮忙校对


End file.
